


I Won’t Last A Day Without You

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [4]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: i want nothing but you, you are simply the best.
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I Won’t Last A Day Without You

**Author's Note:**

> +楽屋秘话完结篇+  
> sweets for valentine's day

**【…除了你 我别无所求】**

今市隆二已经不记得什么时候开始那么熟练的摸出登坂广臣公寓的那把钥匙了，嘛，记得的时候已成为一种习惯了。

登坂广臣去停车了，于是他先上楼开暖气，其实他们从烤肉店出来到回家都没有说过一句话，一切好像就是“这样”的感觉。

房间里马上温暖起来，因为吃得很饱，马上困意来袭，今市隆二躺在沙发上等着相方。

「在这里睡着的话很容易感冒噢。」

忽然被温柔的手抬起后颈，登坂广臣偶尔也会这么奢侈的把膝盖借给今市当作枕头，单纯的，只是想这么做而已。

比起“我只是在等你”这样的句子，今市只是用微笑作为回应。

「今晚也在这里住下吧，你那边的漏水没那么快修好吧。」登坂广臣随手搭上今市隆二的肩膀。

「到成人节之后的那天才会开始修。」今市淡淡的回道。

「你可真是镇定，续约是什么时候？」登坂广臣问道。

「诶？」对话的节奏一下子跳跃得太快，今市隆二差点愣住。

「呐，我说ryuji 」登坂广臣低头看着躺在他身上的男人，此时他眼神里尽是迷惑，仍是十分可爱。

「——我们同居吧。」

其实他们已经住在一起好久了，暂时让物业管理公司把公寓里的水给停了，万幸没有淋湿器材和收藏的唱片，但暂时也不是一个舒服适合休息的地方。登坂广臣那么一本正经的询问，却也是第一次。

「好啊。」今市隆二侧过头去，微笑着回答。

「嗯。」

意外的，没有那么多惊喜的成分，就像是日常的一部分那样平常，登坂广臣只是握住了今市放在胸前的手。

「你的手，好冷。」

「我可是刚从冰冷的地下车库回来好不好。」说着，登坂广臣就将双手贴上今市隆二的双颊。

「呜啊。」人的本能反应而叫出了声，可是今市也没有起身，任由被臣捉弄。

「所以，要不要做些什么来庆祝？」意外的，登坂广臣总会在意料之外的时刻很有仪式感。

「ryuji」他往手心里呵了口气，重新拥住今市的双颊，「你有什么想要的吗？」

「有假期的时候我们一起再去LA旅行吧。」今市隆二有点困了，所以他懒懒的说道，「好久没见captain 桑了，想找他去ASANEBO那家店吃寿司。」

登坂广臣回过神来，今市那似无心之言才让他意识到他们一起去LA的回忆已经是很遥远的过去了。

「呐，omi, 你记得吗？我们在拉斯维加斯看秀的时候，偶遇到naoki桑，然后他还喝醉了，那一晚我们轮流照顾他都没睡好。」

是登坂广臣很喜欢的Le Rêve，那之后他一个人又看过好几次。即使是那么久远的事，他怎么会不记得呢，他轻轻的回着“嗯”。

「那好像也是我们第一次在海外度过的元旦。」今市皱起眉头，他努力搜索着片段记忆。

闭上双眼，加州阳光能将人的遐想带到过去的任何一页，踏上这片土地的感觉至今还清晰的留存在心中。

行程被安排的很满，因为需要学习的东西太多，幸好当时足够年轻，他们尝试像海绵吸水那般接受所有的事物，没有人会告诉他们什么才是正确的，只能够去相信自己摸索出的道路。

只有其中一天是完全空出来的，仿佛是为了让他们好好休息，在captain的建议下，两人决定去比佛利山庄。

今市隆二问登坂广臣他的英语好不好，完全局限于“hello”和“bye bye”的他在车上翻着短语手册，登坂广臣笑着说他还会“how are you”，的士司机听到了他们的对话，在红灯时回过头冲他们竖起拇指说道“GOOD！”

他们漫无目的在那些高档的商业街之间漫步，简直像梦幻一般的地方，登坂广臣不禁拿出他那部NTT翻盖手机拍照，拍着拍着太入迷以至于和今市隆二走丢了都不知是何时发生的事。

登坂广臣开始满大街找今市，一月的洛杉矶不算太冷，那天是大晴天，他跑了没多久便出了一身汗。他很担心今市隆二，虽然他们才认识一年多，他却总是说不出缘由的十分在意他的这位有些天然的相方，再加上在异国言语不通，登坂广臣想他必须快点找到今市隆二。

最后他在威尔希尔电动喷泉（Wilshire Electric Fountain）看到正在逗小孩玩的今市，喷泉的水流因为阳光的折射而映出彩虹，那是他一生都无法忘记的画面，亦无法用准确的词汇去描绘。正在他怔住的时刻，今市抬头发现了他。

“我在等你。”今市隆二说道，“刚才我迷路了...”

“...但是我觉得你一定能找到我。”

今市隆二微笑着说这些句子的时候，登坂广臣觉得什么都没有比他的笑容更重要了。

“baka，”他故作冷静，“我们赶在日落前去圣莫妮卡码头吧。”

登坂广臣一边说着一边回过身往观光巴士车站的方向走去，突然肩膀被环住，是今市隆二的双臂。

“omi，谢谢你。”他听到背后传来的温暖声音。

他们在海滩待了好久，因为从未见过这么蔚蓝的大海，海岸线一望无际，仿佛溶化在天空的尽头。宽阔的沙滩，绵软的细沙，从指尖流失的触觉就像轻语低诉时间的行进。每个人在这里，显得渺小而孤独，但这片令人目眩的风景却神奇的带来了心灵中的平和。

登坂广臣和今市隆二把鞋子脱掉，就这样裸足在浅滩里，他们朝着游乐园的方向慢慢走去，看着巨大的太阳缓缓沉没在太平洋，落日余晖下的浪花渐渐退去，海水拍打在脚背上是冰冷的触觉，他们都没有说话，也许是目及的一切过于摄心的震撼。

登坂广臣看到今市隆二的侧脸，不断吹过的海风让他的相方有些睁不开眼睛，但只要他在身边就会感到安定，这是他不曾怀疑的事情。

登坂广臣的脑海里忽然闪回他们这几天共度的画面，意识到短暂的充电期就要结束，就像这流沙随落潮而逝。

登坂广臣忍不住偷拍今市隆二的背影，他想要一些纪念。他们在录音室时他也总是喜欢这样做，被发现时今市隆二说他爱欺负人，带点撒娇的语气真是可爱极了。因为拍了很多，手机总是提醒储存容量不够，登坂广臣只好一遍遍的把照片导出来，直到后来换了智能手机才免去了这个烦恼。

“你在想什么，omi？”

登坂广臣匆忙将手机合上，这时今市已经凑了过来，“让我看看嘛。”

于是只得重新把相册调出来，按键音啪嗒啪嗒。今市眯起眼睛看照片的时候，登坂广臣想起他出发时就说过忘了带隐形眼镜。

“有几张和我拍的角度一样呢。”今市说着就拿出自己的手机，翻开相簿给登坂广臣看。

“什么时候拍的…？”

“趁omi你不注意的时候:-）”今市隆二转头看向远方的落晖，那可能是最后的残阳了，有些刺眼，所以他伸出手挡住眼睛，可光线还是穿透过了指缝。

原来曾是那样快乐的时光，倘若时间就这样静止了，是不是意味着幸福也被封存，不必再害怕有终结的那一刻，打从心底衷心的祈祷着。

然而不管重来多少遍都会选择现在吧，于是从久远的记忆中抽离回来。虽然告诉他在这里睡会着凉可还是抵不过困意和疲倦在不知不觉中陷入了浅眠，不过这样也好，终于有了足够的时间可以注视着他，迄今为止回忆和思念的分量，是用多少言语都无法充分表达的。

登坂广臣试着把手叠在今市隆二的手上，他俯下身吻上那修长而骨节分明的手，低语道，

「我爱你。」

谢谢你让我找到你。

除了你，我别无所求。

...it's nice to know that there's someone i can turn to,

who will always care, you're always there,

when there's no getting over that rainbow,

when my smallest of dreams won't come true,

i can take all the madness the world has to give,

but i won't last a day without you,

I Won’t Last A Day Without You.

Fin.

2021-02-14

HAPPY VALENTINES！


End file.
